


The Crush - Patton’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 1, Fingering, Masturbation, Mentions of Thomas Sanders, Other, Patton's Week, Solo, The Crush - Freeform, pillow humping, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton feels the full effect of when Thomas acquires a new crush. The butterflies, the longing and desire. Patton let’s the passion burn through him. Savoring the best part of his job.





	The Crush - Patton’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

**Author's Note:**

> The crush is left ambiguous. This is on purpose. Who do you think the crush would be? Could the crush even be you? My dear reader that is completely up to you.

It was all Thomas’ fault. Patton couldn’t help himself in this state. But it’s not like he ever minded it. It was the best part of his job.

The picture had appeared over Patton’s fireplace. Their sweet face, laughing so earnestly, completely swept up in the moment. 

Thomas had a new crush.

Patton embraced the warmth that grew under his skin. The hint of new love gave Patton the same glow as if he had been playing out in the sunshine for hours. Chasing, running, laughing distilled down into the syrup that ran through his soul. Patton felt light on his feet as he gathered the necessary tools of his trade. 

Stickers, glitter pens, cute kawaii paper designs and the “Crush” book. Patton flipped happily through all of his hard work. The variety of all of their faces staring up from the pages. Patton felt sentimental over the hours spent doodling hearts and mixing last names with images of possible futures. The scrawl began as huge bubbly letters in high school but became refined and sweeping in stunning calligraphy. Patton would never never admit out loud but the art form words found in these pages put Logan’s penmanship to shame. But when it came to love Patton couldn’t hold back. 

Music had slowly started to fill Patton’s room and the lighting went soft as he let the fantasy grow. Their hair, their smile, their lips, hands…

“Ohhh.” Patton realizing that this wasn’t a normal crush. 

Thomas was lusting after them. Patton hummed at the tug for more feelings. That racing, blood pumping… butterflies in your stomach as you pull off that last layer of clothing separating the two of you.

“I love when I get the butterflies.” Patton leaned back from the table watching as butterflies materialized across his sky blue walls. Awareness drifting in and out as the feelings where too much to direct or control. Joyously, the heart let it wash over him. 

Patton felt so light and his clothes felt so heavy. Patton’s hands didn’t need to be told twice. Tugging at the crossed arms of his cat-digan. Not pause to neatly fold the article of clothing like normal. It just hit the floor as Patton’s own shaky hands continued their task. Fumbling with the tiny buttons on his polo while his hips jerked against the increasing tightness of his pants. The sweetness of the crush was smoldering now.

“More.. want more.” Patton panted. As the feelings grew Patton became more powerful, ripping at the collar of his light blue polo and whipping it over his head. Black frames getting caught up in the material. But Patton didn’t care he couldn’t see the photo on the mantel clearly not his mind’s eye filled with their form. With the raise in passionate music the steady rhythm spurred the heart on.

Tugging at his leather belt and pants, Patton started rutting against his own hands. Anything to feel more, be more, have more, in the moment like love requires. His hard cock jumping at the friction, fanning the flames inside of himself. The smoldering kindling of lust sparking.

A whoosh of fire sounded through Patton’s room when the heart’s love turns carnal. Patton opened his eyes to see hundreds of lit candles and satin rose petals carpeted his room. Beads of condensation slid down a wine flute of sparkling apple juice like sweat down a lover’s body. Patton’s newly acquired thirst couldn’t be satisfied with sweetness. No, Patton knew what his body wanted.

Climbing onto his bed completely naked, having shed the rest of his clothes. Patton moaned as sheets felt chilled against his heated skin. Rolling over to his bedside table to grab his favorite toy and bottle of lube, Patton’s cock brushed against the soft cotton of the pillow case he faltered and ground down. His mind’s eye recalling the soft cotton of the crush’s t-shirt. The items dropped to the bed as the soft sensations made Patton’s hips jerk forward.

“Y-yes, pleaseee. So-so soft. Wanna ride..” His voice breaking as he kept imagining their t-shirt, their stomach, their lap. Grinding down even faster into the pillow. Gripping it between his thick thighs, rolling onto his knees. Precome slicking the material making the slide that much better.

Thrusting as hard as he could, hips pumping, fingers desperately clutching at his own sweaty thighs. The deep moans echoing against the thrumming music as Patton chased that high. Craving more, needing more, anything really…Patton’s moan’s turning to whimpers.

Then the forgotten lube bottle rolled against Patton’s leg. Sighing happily as he grabbed it up, popping it open with shaking hands. Clicking the bottle shut and dropping it just as fast.

“Bet their fingers would feel so good. So gentle against my body, mmm goodness… ohhh.” Patton’s words died out as slick fingers found his own opening with ease.

Leaning forward on one hand to support his body weight. Patton had full access to his most sensitive spot. Skilled fingers rubbing, tapping, and pushing in. Goosebumps breaking out across his skin at the fervor. Panting open mouth as he drove himself down into his imaginary lover’s body. Love felt so good, sex felt so good, his own finger slowly slipping inside his hot needy body.

“GoodneSS GRACIOUS!” Patton yelled as his orgasm hit. Messily marking across the pillow and clenching around his finger as his rode out every last wave.

Seconds or minutes later, Patton couldn’t tell, or care. He collapsed to the mattress, panting with his eyes still closed tight. His body felt like a live wire still.

‘Wow, Love was a heck of a rush!’ Patton thought sense speech hadn’t come back online in his love addled brain. With a click of his fingers Patton cleaned up. Resetting himself and his room to it’s tidy state, his eye glasses resting on his bedside table. With another simple click, magically made the crushes picture relocate onto the beautiful scrapbook page. Completing this wonderful ritual that came with each new image. Rolling over to sleep soundly, Patton’s eye flew open when he felt the tug again. Hastily, putting his glasses back on.

A new picture of Thomas’ crush appeared dripping wet from head to toe. Patton went in search of his favorite toy and that bottle of lube, it was going to be a long glorious night.


End file.
